Reunion of lost friends
by Akari Jaganashi
Summary: After being 16 years apart, Aikou Yami, Kurama and Akari have finally been reunited! But a sinister Hiei has a devious plan in mind for one of them. Who will it be and why?


Reunion of lost friends  
By Lucas Oliva and Aikou Yami  
  
On a tall, towering building, the Silver-Tailed Youko Princess, Aikou Yami stood there and watched over the streets of the city, keeping an eye on a certain person. 16 years old, she lost her bodyguard and best friend, Akari Jaganashi, the legendary assassin and thief from the Ice World who was blessed with a powerful tiger wave from the heavens and the curse of carrying the blood of a lightning apparition and an ice apparition. A year after that, she lost her beloved boyfriend, Youko Kurama, the legendary bandit. She stood there wondering if she went down there now, would Akari recognize her? As she landed in an abandoned alleyway, she saw a boy with blue hair, blue eyes with glasses, and a dark blue school uniform walking towards her. She noticed the boy walking towards her, the boy had and idea who she was but, she took the form of what looked like an 18 year old girl with long brown hair. Her eyes were the same as her hair. The boy stopped, slightly drawing a long, sharp sai from under his uniform.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked as he stared at the disguised Yami.  
  
'So he truly doesn't remember me,' Yami thought. "Lets just say I knew you 16 years ago."  
  
The boy placed his sai back underneath his uniform and slightly walked to Yami. He took a deep breath and said, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe I'm still a princess and I still have my duties, or that I'm still broken hearted, because I lost Youko."  
  
"Youko Kurama? He's...?"  
  
Yami leaned up against the wall in the alley and looked away from Akari, "He was killed 15 years ago."  
  
"Well, since we're talking in a quiet place, want to come to my house?" Akari asked politely.  
  
As they walked out of the alley, a student from Akari's school ran by saying, "See you at school tomorrow, Hiyori!"  
  
"Hiyori, that a cute name." Yami giggled.  
  
"That's my human name, Hiyori Murakumo."  
  
"I should have guessed it, Hiyori being your human name." Yami said, "I have some good news, I've seen your cousin Hiei about 15 years ago." Akari responded by a sudden smile on his face.  
  
"How was he?"  
  
"He's fine, he was actually looking for you. He also told me that my Youko fled to the human world like you did, and has been reborn."  
  
As they were about to enter the Murakumo house, Akari had a sudden thought about someone he saw at another school.  
  
"What's on your mind Akari?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, there is someone that reminds me of Kurama... he's a student at another school named Shuuchi Minamino." he replied.  
  
"Which school, do you remember the name?"  
  
Akari shook his head and said, "It's a private school actually. The school I'm at has a lot of tough guys."  
  
"Well does the private school have this kind of uniform?"  
  
Yami shows Akari a pinkish red skirt that she is wearing.  
  
"Yes, and the boys wear red outfits."  
  
"Then I'm in rolled in his school."  
  
*anime sweatdrop* "You attend his school?" he asked.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, there are a few people who interest me at Sarayashki high school," he said.  
  
"What kinda of hair color does Shuuichi have?" Yami asked, ignoring Akari's statement.  
  
"Well, he has long, red hair and kinda looks like a girl."  
  
"Girl!? You men are pointless to ask questions to."  
  
"Except me, I have 400 years of wisdom, ya know and I know my stuff." he replied, smiling.  
  
Yami saw a little girl run past her. "Akari, who is that over there?" Yami asked pointing at the little girl.  
  
"That's my human sister, Satsukiame. I live with her now," he replied, "And she also knows about me."  
  
"Hello, Satsukiame, my name is Yami."  
  
Satsukiameame walked in and waved at Yami. She had long, black hair and brown eyes. She wore a blue skirt and her hair was tied in a ponytail. "Are you Yami, the princess that Akari told me about?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Yami transformed into a human fox with long silver hair, and a tail to match, with golden eyes. Satsukiame looked up and ran up to Yami.  
  
"Wow, you're tall for a fox demon thing." she commented. Yami leaned down and picked up the little girl. "Whoa!" the girl gasped.  
  
"Well, Akari's form is pretty cool but not as cool as yours!"  
  
Akari fainted and got up saying, "Yea, whatever."  
  
"You don't believe your sister, I think my form is cooler."  
  
Yami giggled as she put Satsukiame on her shoulders. Yami took the document from Akari and started to read it.  
  
"Wow, Reikai actually got someone to do the dirty work for them."  
  
"It's a fellow student who died a few weeks ago... but he got a second chance at life and became the new Spirit Detective." he replied.  
  
"I know who you're talking about, his name is Yusuke Urameshi I believe." Akari said.  
  
"There is also a student with high spirit awareness."  
  
"Let me guess, it was his rival, Kuwabara."  
  
Akari nodded again. "Everytime he passed me, he would get that sense about something like, 'Something is weird about that kid.'"  
  
"I know how you feel, walking around Shuuichi's school I get these odd looks. And reading human minds are so fun."  
  
Satsukiame asked, "Um, Akari, don't you have some studying to do?" "Oh! That's right! I have a test tomorrow!" Akari rushed and started to study his science books.  
  
Yami took the little girl off her shoulders. She got on her knees and whisper into Satsukiame's ear, "Us girls have to take care of the boys."  
  
Satsukiame shook her head and said, "No, I just remind him. He started being like this after our folks died."  
  
"See I don't have any parents, they died along time ago."  
  
"He told me. And he was saying you think your boyfriend is a hunk." Satsukiame winked at her.  
  
"He sure is." Yami giggled and winked back at the little girl. Then she started blushing.  
  
"Well, it's getting late... are you gonna stay, Yami?" Akari asked.  
  
"No, actually I have my own house in the human world."  
  
"Oh?" "Yeah, it's not too far from here either. Well I can't walk outside looking like this can I?"  
  
Akari turned his head and looked at the house next door. He saw Shuuichi studying for his tests. 'Something isn't right about that Shuuichi boy...'  
  
Yami transformed into her human form and walked out Akari's door. "See ya around Hiyori and you too, Satsukiame."  
  
"See ya, Yami!" Akari waved. Yami was walking out of Akari's apartment, she felt relieved that Akari still knew her. But further more, she sensed something about Satsukiame.  
  
'Don't worry, I'm a psychic.' Satsukiame said through telepathically.  
  
'That's what I'm feeling from you, so am I.' Yami said to her through her mind.  
  
'Well, see you tomorrow.' Satsukiame replied.  
  
Yami didn't answer the little girl. When she was walking she finally noticed what he was staring at, a guy working on his computer at the other apartment with long red hair. She brushed the thought aside and went straight home for the night. As Yami left, Akari turned to see Shuuichi working on his computer.  
  
'Something is wrong here... he has spirit energy I've never sensed before.' he thought. Akari grabbed the phone and dialed Shuuichi's phone number. Shuuichi heard the phone ring, "I've got it mother!" he yelled. Shuuichi picked up the phone that was in his room, "Minamino residence."  
  
"Shuuichi? It's Hiyori Murakumo from next door." Akari said.  
  
"Yes, this is him. And I'm Shuuichi from next door, can I help you?"  
  
"I was wondering if I could talk to you privately?" he asked.  
  
"I'm free, so where do you want to meet me?"  
  
Akari thought and looked out the hallway window. He saw the bay with a few warehouses. "Can you meet me at the bay with the warehouses in 10 minutes?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, if that is where you want to go."  
  
Shuuichi clicked the phone and put it back on the charger. Then he grabbed his coat, and went down the hall and noticed his mother.  
  
"Shuuichi, where are you going at this hour?" Shori Minamino asked her son.  
  
"I'm going to meet a friend and I will be back in a little while. And make sure you rest because you don't look so good."  
  
Shuuichi opened up the door of the apartment and raced to the bay area. Akari also got his coat on and told his sister, "When I leave, lock the doors and shut all the windows."  
  
"Don't forget your keys, bro."  
  
He threw them up and caught them, showing that he had them. "One more thing, where are my sais?"  
  
"There in your room where you left them in your school uniform. I thought you were going to talk to a friend."  
  
"Well, something isn't right about him. He has a weird energy wavelength I've never felt before. So, in regular terms, I think he isn't human." he said.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
Akari hugged Satsukiame and told her, "Don't worry, I'm always careful."  
  
He went and grabbed his signature sais and walked out the door, locking it.  
  
Shuuichi was already at the bay waiting for him.  
  
'Man, is he slow.' Shuuichi thought. Using his lightning speed, he appeared behind the wall of a warehouse and walked out.  
  
"I'm already here." Akari replied.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"Well, I was delayed."  
  
"So what do you want to talk with me about?" Shuuichi asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, since I met you, I've been feeling vibes from you," he said.  
  
"And this is bad? All humans have spirit energy."  
  
"Not you, I sense a different energy from you and I'm determined to find out!" he shouted as he threw one of his sais at Shuuichi. Shuuichi caught the sai with his hands.  
  
"Now, I didn't come down here to fight you!"  
  
Shuuichi throw the sai into the ground. Akari vanished and reappeared behind Shuuichi.  
  
"Now, tell me who you are!" Akari attacked with a kick to the back.  
  
Shuuichi flinched in pain, but quickly threw a punch, which smacked Akari in the face.  
  
"Haven't I told you my name already?"  
  
Akari back flipped and grabbed his other sai. "You aren't human, are you? You're a demon of some sort!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I'm demon I give, but that gives you no right to attack me." Shuuichi reached in his hair and pulled out a bright red rose.  
  
"Rose Whip!" He shouted.  
  
All of a sudden, Akari remembered that technique and thought, 'Could it be..??'  
  
Shuuichi swung this whip and hit Akari in the arm, causing blood to spill from Akari's arm. "If you must know my real name is Kurama, now Akari get up. I know you can take more than that."  
  
Akari smiled and put his sais away. He pulled a whip handle from his pocket and formed an electrical whip. "Kurama, long time no see." he said.  
  
Kurama knew what he was going to do, so Kurama pulled another rose out of his hair, and used the rose petals to form a shield, "Rose Petal Waltz Configuration!"  
  
Akari cracked his whip and slashed it at the rose petals surrounding Kurama. "Now Akari, don't underestimate these petals, now why must you fight me?"  
  
"Well, since we're here, let's train a little, shall we?" Akari asked.  
  
"I can't stay long though, my mother expects me home in one piece."  
  
Kurama threw some of the rose petals surrounding his body at Akari. With sharpness of his skill, Akari destroyed the petals flying towards him. Kurama decided to drop his shield, because he knew it wouldn't work on opponent such as Akari. After he dropped his shield he also put his rose whip away and formed a bamboo sword instead. Akari made his whip vanish and pulled out his sais again.  
  
"Well, let's do it."  
  
Kurama was the first to rush at Akari with his sais. Akari ran towards Kurama and jumped into the air, twirling his sais. Kurama looked up he knew Akari would pull a move like that. So he thrusted his sword upwards. Then, Akari vanished before his very eyes. Kurama was aware of his lightning fast speed as well, so he formed his rose whip in his hair to make sure he was protected from behind.  
  
Akari secretly formed a fist, charged with his spirit energy and charged Kurama from behind. Kurama used his spirit energy to control his rose whip, to hit Akari's hand preventing him from being hurt from behind.  
  
"Why do you always try that trick?" "It always worked with me." Akari replied, gasping for breath.  
  
"How is your hand ok?" Kurama said as he turned around to face his opponent.  
  
"Yes, it's fine now."  
  
"I have one question before we continued, is Yami still alive?"  
  
"She visited me earlier with my sister and I."  
  
"Really, would I recognize her if I saw her?"  
  
"Well, you might if she's in human form."  
  
"So she took a human form. I was also wondering this, I've seen this new girl at our school, with long brown hair, with the brown eyes to match. She's got some weird energy, not human. Could that be her?" Akari replied with a nod.  
  
"I've thought so, prepare yourself." Kurama said as he put his sword in attacking position.  
  
"Kurama, it's 10 P.M. already. It's late." Akari replied, showing his watch.  
  
"And I was hoping that we would finish this," Kurama complained.  
  
"See you soon." Kurama replied.  
  
"See ya!" Akari said as he disappeared.  
  
'I thought this was going to be a friendly talk,' Kurama thought. 'But things never go as you plan them.'  
  
'No they don't.'  
  
Kurama heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Now if you were looking for the voice I'm behind you."  
  
Kurama turned and saw Yami, in her beautiful human form. "Got in another fight didn't you? Don't look so surprised it's me, Yami."  
  
"I know, Akari told me so."  
  
Yami walked up to Kurama. 'Damnit, he's still taller than me,' Yami thought, 'oh well.'  
  
"So how's the Ningenkai been treating you?"  
  
"Very well. They think I'm a very intelligent student." he replied.  
  
Yami started to giggle, "Of course you're smart, you've been alive for over 400 years."  
  
Yami hugged Kurama. 'For some reason I like him better in his human form.'  
  
Meanwhile, as Akari arrived home, some kind of weird chill was sent down his spine. He silently walked up the stairs, pulling out one of his sais from his jacket. Akari didn't know what to expect as he unlocked his apartment door.  
  
As he opened the door, he saw two figures, one of them holding Satsukiame. "HEY! Put her down!" he commanded.  
  
"Now we don't want to do that, cousin, took me long to find you."  
  
"What do you mean? Show yourself!!" Akari shouted. Hiei moved himself into the light, "Come on cousin, it's me, Hiei and this big guy here is Gouki."  
  
"Hiei? How did you find me? And Gouki? What the hell is HE doing here?"  
  
"Let me see this beautiful Youko female knew were you lived, and Gouki is here just in case if you refused to follow me, I mean you don't want anything to happen to your sister."  
  
"Leave her alone and let me come with you." Akari said.  
  
"Alright Gouki drop the girl." Hiei commanded.  
  
"And I wanted to have her soul for a snack. Oh well," Gouki complained as he dropped Satsukiame  
  
"Now follow me."  
  
Hiei jumped out the window. Akari looked at Satsukiame and then followed after Hiei. As soon as they reached the forest Hiei stopped.  
  
"Now I have a proposal for you."  
  
"What is it?" Akari asked with impatience.  
  
"I would like your help stealing three most powerful artifacts from King Enma's vault."  
  
Akari cocked an eyebrow and replied, "You're kidding, right?"  
  
"No I'm a demon of my word. I could never lie."  
  
"Well, I think you're crazy, Hiei," Akari replied.  
  
"And I think your stupid, I could kill your sister without you even knowing."  
  
"Well, I turned away from the path a long time ago, Hiei. And turning to a murderer like Gouki to come with you!"  
  
"Obviously, since you wouldn't help your cousin, I will just have to get someone else to help me then. And about your sister I lied, I don't need stupid Ningens to help me with my work."  
  
"Yeah, you're just a pathetic wimp. And I thought you were the fearless Akari," Gouki taunted.  
  
Hiei disappeared into the darkness along with Gouki. Akari growled and then turned around. Then he saw a girl with blue hair walk out of the dark and walked up to him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Koenma's assistant, Muzi Suki."  
  
Akari just stared at her. "I thought that cheery Botan was his assistant."  
  
"You've got it all wrong I'm Botan's sister, she is the guide to the River of Stix, and the Grim Reaper, I help Koenma file papers of crooks."  
  
"Oh. One thing, tell her not to bug me anymore, okay?! She's been creeping the hell out of me." Akari replied.  
  
"That's her job, if she wants to bug you, she can, I have no control over what she does, nothing like death falling on your shoulders."  
  
"I died once already, okay? For all I know Hiei and Gouki are..." Akari stopped speaking and thought of Hiei said.  
  
"It was joke sheesh, man. And what about Hiei and Gouki?"  
  
"They were gonna steal from King Enma's vault... with someone they want to work with them instead of me." Akari said. "Really? Did you get when they are going to do it?"  
  
"No, Hiei didn't say when he and Gouki are going to do it." Akari replied.  
  
"Well, it's no good if you don't know when they're gonna do it." Muzi complained.  
  
Akari thought hard on what Hiei said about recruiting someone else he knows. Then the answer struck his mind and said the one word that came out of his mouth, "Kurama."  
  
"What about Kurama?" Muzi asked.  
  
"They're gonna recruit Kurama!" Akari said.  
  
"Well, let's don't just stand here, let's warn him!"  
  
Akari nodded and ran with lightning speed, with Muzi following him on her oar. When they reached the Minamino residence, Akari knocked on the door. "Kurama! You there?!" he shouted.  
  
Akari grabbed the doorknob and found out it was unlocked. As he opened the door, Akari and Muzi looked around the apartment for Kurama. "Shuuichi! Shuuichi!" Akari shouted, that way so Shori wouldn't know about Kurama's real name. Akari heard heavy breathing coming from the living room and rushed in, seeing Shori collapsed on the floor.  
  
"Shori!" Akari ran to her and talked to her.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Shori didn't responded because she fell into a coma.  
  
"Muzi, call an ambulance!" "I'll get right on it!" Muzi replied and grabbed the phone and dialed 911.  
  
About ten minutes later, the ambulance came in and took Shori on a stretcher and into the van and drove off. When Akari was about to go the hospital, Muzi tapped on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, but Koenma just contacted me and told me that a trio of thieves stole the Artifacts of Darkness, just like you said!" Muzi said.  
  
"What?!?" Akari exclaimed.  
  
"And he wants you to come to Spirit World to confess what you have been told."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Muzi summoned up her oar and jumped on. Akari grabbed onto the end of the oar as Muzi took off into the air and flew straight to Spirit World. When they arrived at the gate, they walked into the room full of busy working orges.  
  
'Is this the Spirit world version of Wall Street?' Akari thought.  
  
Akari and Muzi walked into Koenma's office and stood there. Muzi bowed and said,  
  
"Koenma sir, I brought Akari just like you requested."  
  
Then the toddler prince appeared before them and replied, "Ah, Akari, I'm glad that you are here." Akari smiled back and bowed before Koenma.  
  
"It's an honor to meet you, Lord Koenma," Akari replied.  
  
Koenma nodded and said, "Akari, Muzi has told me that you knew something about the criminals that stole the Artifacts of Darkness."  
  
Akari nodded. "Yes sir, and I know who they are."  
  
"Please, tell me."  
  
"Their names are Kurama, Hiei and Gouki."  
  
"Gouki?!" Muzi and Koenma shouted in unison.  
  
"Yes. but not much is know about Kurama and Hiei, Lord Koenma."  
  
Koenma thought and replied, "Akari, thank you for the information. we'll try to look up these thieves. You're dismissed."  
  
"It was a pleasure to aid your services, Lord Koenma." Akari replied and left.  
  
The next day, when Akari was walking to the hospital, a group of thugs from Kasanegafuchi came out from an alley. They formed a ring around Akari so he wouldn't get away.  
  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" one of the thugs shouted.  
  
Akari scoffed and said, "I'm on my way to the hospital. I don't have time to meddle with low-lives like you guys."  
  
"What did you say?! We'll make you pay for that!!" another thug shouted as he charged Akari, with his fist preparing to land. Akari smiled and did a spin kick at the thug, hitting him upside the head, knocking him out. The other thugs charged Akari, hoping to knock him senseless. Akari just smirked and delivered a few uppercuts and a few spin kicks to them, knocking them all unconscious.  
  
"Never mess with a skilled fighter like me," Akari said. He soon heard gasps and turned to see a surprised Kuwabara.  
  
"Whoa, man. you knocked out them all out in a matter of minutes!" he exclaimed. Akari walked toward Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara began to freak out, thinking that Akari would knock him out. Then, Akari stopped in front of him and asked, "You saw all that?"  
  
Kuwabara nodded. "Y-y-yeah, man," he said, his tone turning to excitement, "you kicked their asses!! Man, that was so cool! Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"My father taught me." Akari looked at his watch and turned to Kuwabara, "I must be going now."  
  
As Akari walked away, he turned his head and saw Kuwabara giving a thumbs up. Akari did the same back to Kuwabara.  
  
'It looks like a new adventure will soon begin with Yusuke Urameshi as the new Spirit Detective and with Kurama, Yami and I united again. it looks like everything will be okay now.' Akari thought.  
  
The End. 


End file.
